Pecador
by LemonBH
Summary: RT Y sonriò , aunque fuera pecado tenerla sonriò, y aunque fuera pecado ser feliz con ella, sonriò. Si que le gustaba pecar.


**Pecador**

* * *

(la canción de background es de Kristal Meyers "Rescue")

**By Lemon BH**

* * *

****

Todo lo que lo había mantenido vivo hasta ese momento no era suyo. De hecho , comenzaba a creer que nada era suyo. Nada de lo que pretendía ser suyo le pertenecía.

_No, todo es de ella..._

Ninguna de esas sonrisas vacías que nacían sin razón eran de él. Ninguna de esas ridículas sensaciones de chico de dieciséis años eran de él. Ninguna de esas noches en vela abrazando la almohada como si la vida se fuera en ello le pertenecían.

Su personalidad lo estaba dejando poco a poco , para convertirse a la voluntada de ella.

Sin saberlo, sin pensarlo, sin dejarlo, sin sentirlo...toda su nueva forma de ser giraba en torno a ella, como si fuera una ley de la vida. Y no lo permitía.

Ella lo invadía. Lo llenaba como ninguna otra cosa lo había hecho antes. Y no lo permitía. Y le fascinaba. Le fascinaba como un dulce delicioso a un pequeño niño. Y mejor dicho...no lo _quería_ permitir. Pero era en vano. Ella le fascinaba.

_I'm swallowing this hurt_

_Making it lie down_

_I'm my strongest ally_

_Living life as I know how_

_I'm carrying the weight of a world that sold me out_

_I'm running with my eyes closed_

_Hoping you don't see this doubt._

Sus dedos apretaban la cuchara que bailaba perezosamente sobre el café, haciendo círculos en la superficie negra. Su otra mano sosteniendo su cabeza como si ésta se fuera a caer de repente . Su codo apoyado sin fuerza en la destartalada mesa. Sus ojos concentrados en la abstracta belleza de la oscuridad, que le llamaba tanto la atención...

Pasaron millones de vidas en ese preciso instante, mientras su corazón y su café se enfriaban lentamente , como desangrándose. Locura. Tortura. Lento...su vida se le estaba yendo frente a sus ojos...su corazón se estaba destrozando a pedazos... y lo peor del caso , era que no podía impedir que pasara. Aquello era un robo, un arrebato. Ella se estaba quedando con todo lo que apenas podía poseer, dejándolo con una vacío tan pesado, que sus rodillas habían flaqueado mas de una vez... y el no lo podía impedir...

"Remus..."

Aun así, al escuchar su nombre en un susurro impregnado de decepción , se limito a pestañar solo una vez, y escudriño la oscuridad con la mirada de nuevo.

"Remus" la voz de una chica demacrada insistía con firmeza. Su voz temblorosa; sus dedos entrelazados entre si sobre la mesa. Su mirada clavada en un tipo acabado , que movía su cuchara en círculos sobre su café; su flequillo grisáceo caía sobre sus ojos dorados , mientras su brazo y mano sostenían peculiarmente su cabeza, dándole un aire de romántico empedernido , consumido por sus guerras internas. Ese era el tipo mas extraño que Nymphadora Tonks jamás conoció. Tenia la actitud mas desgarradoramente distante, su simplicidad lo llevaba al colmo de la pobreza y su sonrisa vacía lo hacia cada vez mas encantador. Su mirada carente de calidez, su risa sarcástica y el simple hecho de que estuviera sentado enfrente de ella , le quitaba el aliento rápidamente. Aceleraba su corazón con cada lento movimiento de su cuchara.

"Y mas de mil lágrimas de sangre derramo mi corazón por ti en ese mismo instante" 

Ese era Remus Lupin. El hombre del que se había enamorado tan perdidamente que no pensaba que hubiera remedio alguno.

I'm lost for words 

_I'm at a loss to tell you what I need_

_I know there's something more_

_God, help me to believe._

"Remus" insistió esta vez mas fuerte.

Remus pestañeo seguido y sus pupilas se posaron en las de Tonks sorpresivamente " Decias algo?"

Tonks bajo la mirada "No" dijo en murmullo.

Permanecieron en silencio mas tiempo. Remus sintió que tenia 20 años más cuando se le ocurrió hablar "Deberías regresar a Hogsmeade".

Tonks lo miro "¿No te gusta que este aquí?"

"No , Tonks, no quise..." Paró un segundo . De hecho estaba dispuesto a contestar cualquier estupidez, pero lo pensó mejor "¿Qué te da esa impresión?"

Tonks negó con la cabeza "Lo siento"

Remus trató de controlar el nudo en su garganta. "Solo, me imagino que dejaste a alguien en el puesto ¿no?"

Tonks no respondió.

Remus suspiró. "Tonks" dijo paseando su taza a un lado de la mesa. "No puedes seguir dejando el lugar tan frecuentemente..."

"Remus" Interrumpió la chica con un toque de exasperación " Dime ¿A quien le importa si me voy o no? Todos moriremos lejos de Hogwarts lo lejos de ahí..., es realmente inútil..."

Remus la miró decepcionado "Todos confiamos en ti cuando te dimos el puesto"

Tonks no respondió. Escudriño la oscuridad del cuarto así como Remus lo había hecho.

"Buenas noches" sentenció retirándose de la cocina de Gimmauld Place, dejando a Remus Lupin sin saber que decir o hacer. Siguió su figura oscura moverse hacia la salida.

Estaba en medio de un caso perdido.

Miro a un lado y vio su taza de café, helado ahora. Se levantò pesadamente de la mesa y siguió el camino de Tonks hacia las escaleras.

¿Sería posible que todo esto fuera una pesadilla y que a la mañana siguiente nada de eso sería realidad?. Se recostó en la cama de su habitación provisional en la casa. Con las manos en la nuca sobre su almohada, recordando la extraña conversación que había tenido con Tonks hacia unos momentos. Le dolía en el alma no poder ayudarle...algo malo pasaba con ella; se notaba deprimida y cansada...Remus constantemente veía en ella el reflejo de su propio ser demacrado y descorazonado. Veía constantemente en su bello rostro arrugas de ojeras y miradas perdidas. El puesto en Hogsmeade debería estar afectándole mucho, tal vez porque era muy joven aún y estaba endentándose a una de las mas grandes amenazas del Mundo Mágico ...pero después pensó en Harry...él era aún más joven...y sabia lo que debería estar sufriendo también...después de haber perdido a Sirius. Y valla que se le extrañaba a Canuto...no había podido dormir desde entonces...

Volvieron a pasar otros 20 siglos en su mente y sus párpados comenzaron a pesar demasiado. Se fueron cerrando porco a poco...la noche fría abrazaba sus hombros desnudos...se quedaría dormido muy pronto...respiró profundamente y percibió un dulce aroma...un perfume de mujer, tan conocido , que sin abrir los ojos reconoció.

"Tonks..." susurró.

"Remus"

Remus abrió los ojos y la vio.

Tonks estaba sentada a un lado de su cama, con un camisón de dormir y marcas de lágrimas en al cara.

Remus se sentó preocupado "Tonks ¿qué pasa?"

Ella no respondió. Solo bajo la mirada y acaricio la sábana blanca de la cama del licantropo mientras mas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Remus tomo su barbilla con una mano y la obligó a encararlo.

"Tengo miedo"

_And all this time I thought the fight_

_The fight was only mine_

_I need to let you rescue me_

_I'm taking fire_

_I'm feeling tired_

I'm tired of this fight 

_I need to let you rescue me_

Remus la miro a los ojos. " Tonks..."

"Ayúdame" dijo rápidamente antes de echar hacia el sus brazos y llorar tranquila y amargamente en su hombro descubierto. "Ayúdame , por favor" susurró.

"Tonks, yo..."

"Solo..." interrumpió la chica entre sollozos " ...ayúdame"

Remus apretó su delgada figura contra su cuerpo. Sentía su aroma despertar sus sentidos dormidos desde hacia años. Sentía su piel erizarse cada vez que la piel de la chica la rozaba. Sentía su cabello caído y sin vida acariciar su mejilla y sus pequeñas convulsiones por los sollozos.

Remus cerro lo ojos. No la dejaría ir...No ahora que sabía que ella lo completaba...no ahora que ella se encontraba así...no, no lo haría...la protegería con la vida...

Tonks se veía como una niña pequeña, asustada por la oscuridad. Mientras se calmaba , cerraba los ojos, absorbida por la sensación de protección que solo Remus le podía dar.

Y aunque lo quisieran impedir, ambos cayeron dormidos , completos. Tan fácil y tranquilamente como sus respiraciones al ritmo de los latidos del corazón.

_I let it go to breathe _

_I can't take it anymore_

_I refuse to wake up one more time bleeding on the floor_

_I won't let myself hold back_

_I'll surrender what's inside_

_You become my healing tourniquet _

_So I can feel alive._

¿Y como le pudo pasar eso? Ni lo pregunten. Por que no había respuesta. Todo comenzaba y terminaba en ella. En su capacidad para hacerlo sonreír con sus actitudes frívolas e infantiles. Con su habilidad para hacerle pensar que tal vez algo bueno llegará. Con sus juguetonas indirectas acerca de la gente , con su descarrillada forma de vestir y de ser; con su rostro de niña pequeña , que lo cautivaba sin remedio...Se había enamorado de una niña pequeña...a quien el faltaba tanto por vivir...

Que pecado!.

Que pecado pensar que podía arruinar su vida completamente. Que pecado pensar que podía robarle el corazón a tan inocente criatura. Que pecado tenerla en sus brazos dormida respirando cómodamente sobre su pecho , recorriendo suavemente su figura con sus torpes manos...que pecado...

Y aún así, aunque fuera un pecador, no lo podía impedir...cada vez que pensaba en ella su vida parecía tener algún sentido . Sin ella alrededor sacándole sonrisas de muy adentro no podía mas que pensar en su tormentosa vida. En lo peligroso que él era, en el monstruo que era, y en lo débil que era ante aquella mujer que le había robado lo poco que le quedaba.

Ella era la luz de su vida. Antes de ella había estado muerto. Sin ella la muerte de Sirius y la aparición e Voldemort y los mortìfagos nunca le habría resultado tan real ni tan cómica. Ella hacia que su vida fuera cómica y feliz...y aunque fuera la primera vez que probaba la felicidad en su vida, parecía ser un sentimiento tan viejo y gastado, guardado como vestido de novia. Y todo por esa niña pequeña...

I just need to let you rescue me …Rescue me… 

Los rayos de sol aparecieron tenues a la mañana siguiente. Uno o dos juguetones rayitos se escapaban de las tumultuosas nubes negras del nuevo nublado día sobre Gimmauld Place.

Remus abrió los ojos perezosamente . No había dormido tan bien en meses. Quiso levantarse y un peso sobre el lo detuvo.

Tonks seguía dormida cómodamente a su lado , respirando cálidamente sobre su pecho abrazándolo con un brazo como si fuera un oso de felpa.

"Tonks" murmuró Remus divertido. "Tonks..."

Tonks abrió los ojos lentamente. Pestañeó varias veces y se levanto poco a poco hasta percatarse de lo que estaba pasando . Se sonrojó "Remus"

"Buenos días" Remus sonrió divertido "¿Dormiste bien?"

Tonks se sonrojó mas "Pudiste haberte ido a otro lado... lo siento tanto" sus manos escondieron su cara.

Remus rió abiertamente .

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Remus negó con al cabeza.

Tonks suspiró. No quería levantar un solo dedo de ahí. Había encontrado un habitación cálida en la maldita casa tan helada. "Lo siento, Remus"

Remus la miró contemplando su rostro iluminado pro los rayos del sol. "Esta bien"

Hubo un largo silencio. "Tonks"

"¿mhm?"

"¿De qué tienes miedo?"

Tonks se sonrojó "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Si es..."

"Ah, Remus, no tiene importancia, yo..."

"Para mi la tiene."

Las palabras hablaron y Tonks miró curiosamente a Remus. "¿Què quieres saber?"

"¿Que te inquieta tanto¿Por qué dejas tu puesto a media noche y regresas a este lugar¿Por qué te comportas tan ácida últimamente? Luces para la mierda..." no había podido contenerse. Tenia que decirlo todo, le asustaba no poder controlar la situación y decir lo que su corazón gritaba que dijera.

Tonks bajò la mirada dolida y Remus se sintió culpable. "Lo siento Tonks..."

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Remus?" Le cortó Tonks repentinamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Remus le devolvió la mirada. ¿Qué se suponía que tenia que decir? "No" dijo desviando la mirada...

Tonks le dio la espalda y junto sus piernas hacia ella. "No" ...tenía ganas de llorar , de morirse...

"No creo que se pueda estar mas enamorado que yo"

Tonks frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo es eso?"

Remus sonrió y miro hacia la ventana. "Es solo que ...he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida."

Tonks prefirió seguir la conversación "¿Cómo es ella?"

Hubo un pequeño silencio. "Es sumamente necia"

Tonks rió con gracia. "Que nena"

"Es inteligente , sensible...ridícula..."

"Que gustos" comento Tonks "Creo que me gustaría conocerla"

"Si" murmuró Remus "Es hermosa..." lo último lo dijo perdiéndose en el aroma de la chica.

"¿La amas?"

"No puedo amarla"

"¿Por qué no puedes?"

"Por que llegó muy tarde a mi vida"

Tonks se dio la vuelta y miro a Remus divertidamente " Entonces no la puedes llamar ridícula a ella cuando el ridículo eres tú!"

"Mira ,ni siquiera sé si me quiere"

"¿Pero quien en su sano juicio podría no quererte Remus?"

Remus rió sarcásticamente. "Por que soy un caso perdido"

"Si tu eres un caso perdido entonces yo también lo soy"

"No , tu o lo eres" dijo mirándola a los ojos " Tienes toda una vida por delante"

"No lo creo"

"Tonks , se razonable"

"Remus" dijo Tonks con voz temblorosa y con pinta de colapsar en poco tiempo "¿Qué harías si te dijera ...que te amo?"

Remus la miro a los ojos y Tonks le sostuvo la mirada por mucho que le costara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por Merlín y sus calabazas! Lo estaba matando!. ¿Qué que haría si el dijera que lo amaba? Por Dios! Sería el hombre mas feliz de la Tierra , la haría suya , la haría su esposa inmediatamente ¿Qué sabia él? No podía contestar algo tan absurdo como eso.

"Te dejaría ir" dijo firmemente "Muy lejos"

Los ojos de Tonks se llenaron de lágrimas. "Por què?"

Remus bajó la mirada " Por que no podría ser... soy un monstruo, soy viejo , soy casi un enfermo terminal...lo único que lograría sería llenarte de torturas interminables..."

"Y te dolería dejarme ir?"

Era evidente que Tonks tenía un nudo en la garganta y aún así hablo.

"Me mataría"

Tonks respiraba con dificultad , parecía como si tomara aire y lo dejara ir en una fracción de segundo . Y antes de que Remus pudiera preguntar extrañado a qué demonios venia todo eso. Ella explotó.

"!Eres el ser mas insensible que conozco!" dijo casi gritando " Bien , pues , me voy" ME LARGO!" y esbozó una sonrisa "¿sabes? Todo este tiempo aquí contigo fue una tortura . Me voy ...por que ¿sabes? Te amo, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y esta bien ¿sabes?"

Se levanto de la cama sin dejar a Remus hablar de la sorpresa. "Te amo"

Salió del cuarto tan rápido como pudo, llorando.

La conciencia de Remus lo había abandonado permanentemente. 'Te amo' había resonado por toda si cavidad craneana y había carcomido todo a su paso . No podía moverse ni pensar. Solo oír los pasos de Tonks bajando las escaleras. "Te amo" pronunció despacio en el aire. "Te amo más que a mi vida"

Recuperando la locomoción de algún lugar escondido y corrió con al esperanza de poder alcanzarla.

Llegaba al último escalón de la escalera y ella estaba saliendo por al puerta.

"Tonks!" gritò Remus.

Tonks se volvió para mirarlo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿A dónde vas?"preguntó

"A Hogsmeade" sentenció y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

"TONKS!" gritó el licántropo.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y sin importar que estuviera lo menos apropiadamente vestido para salir, a zancadas llegó hacia ella, la tomó por la muñeca y la obligó a encararla. La chica se volvió bruscamente " ¿Qué quieres Lupin, siempre te estas quejando de cómo dejo el puesto , bien, pues ya voy a Hogsmeade, siempre te estas quejando de que soy muy poco seria , bien , jamás regresaré y terminaré mi trabajo como Dios ..."

Y como todos sabemos, esas frases necias jamás se terminan. A boca abierta , aquél licántropo malagradecido le había plantado el beso más apasionado que recordaba en su vida entera. Con ambas manos sosteniendo el rostro de la auror, inclinándose levemente.

El beso termino por falta de oxígeno y ambos se miraban a los ojos. El viento frió hacía que el cabello se les interpusiera, sus mejillas rojas y la respiración entrecortada . "Eres un desconsiderado"

Remus sonrió. Y aunque fuera pecado sonrió.

Valla que le gustaba pecar. Era fascinate.

_I feel so exposed I'm afraid to lose total control_

_With nothing left to hold_

_You reach for me and wouldn't let me go._

* * *

Debo decir que odié el final, pero bueno , ya está. Resultado de un Domingo en la mañana je ej ej XD.


End file.
